


Even If You Shouldn't

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Europe, Pocky is branded as Mikado instead.  Nanashi brings home a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If You Shouldn't

“Big bro, look what I have~”

Mikado only glances at the box Nanashi is waving around. “You bought some Pocky while you were out?”

“Wrong! Well, okay, right, but wrong!” Nanashi plops down next to him on the couch. “I got it from the European market. Over there they brand Pocky as ‘Mikado’. So it’s the same thing, but it’s named after you!”

“I think it’s just a coincidence, not named after me specifically,” says Mikado, with a small chuckle. “But it’s interesting to know.”

“It looks delicious. Do you want some?” asks Nanashi.

Mikado shakes his head. “Not at the moment.”

“Alright, more Mikado for me!” Nanashi pulls out a stick of Mikado from the box and starts to eat it.

...That isn’t quite the right wording for what he’s doing, actually.

Mikado has seen Nanashi eat Pocky before. He usually sticks as much as he can in his mouth and chomps on it right away. The whole thing is gone in a matter of seconds.

Right now, Nanashi is slowly licking away the chocolate. Nanashi drags his tongue down the chocolate-covered Mikado, making eye contact with Mikado briefly before shutting his eyes and making a soft, pleased sound that Mikado is attributing to how good the Mikado tastes.

(Mikado is seriously considering changing what name he thinks of himself as just to make his mental narration a bit clearer.)

His tongue goes up, down, and around the Mikado, and it takes him an agonizingly long time before he even wraps his lips around the tip of it. Mikado realizes that he’s been watching his cousin eat a snack far too intently, but he can’t look away as more of the Mikado disappears inside Nanashi’s mouth-

Snap.

Nanashi’s eyes fly open and he slowly pulls back - part of the Mikado has broken off entirely inside his mouth. Mikado looks at the remaining piece of Mikado in his hand and tries not to visibly cringe.

After a moment, Nanashi starts to chew while trying not to make it look or sound like he’s chewing. It doesn’t work and Mikado has to look away.

“I think I have some other things to be doing,” Mikado says, getting up from the couch. “Excuse me.”

Nanashi swallows. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Didn’t mean to do what?” Mikado asks, seemingly perfectly innocently. “You’re just eating a snack.”

Nanashi falters. “Um, well, err…”

“That’s what I thought.” Mikado leaves the apartment, to clear his head a little.

When he returns about an hour later, Nanashi is still on the couch, with a box of Mikado next to him. Mikado can still see some of the sticks poking out. “Welcome back!”

“Thank you,” he says. “You haven’t finished your snack?”

“Nope! I’m saving some for you.”

Mikado sits down next to him. “Well, I worked up a bit of an appetite walking. I could have one now.”

Nanashi’s eyes sparkle as he pulls one stick out. “Can I feed it to you?”

“...If you want.” Here they go again.


End file.
